


Sunflowers

by summertimesunflower



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: :(, F/M, M/M, Sorry guys, kind of short but a lot of emotion!!, kyle (she-ra) centric, kyle dies, kyle lonnie and rogelio are all dating :D, kyle-centric, kyle-centric she-ra, she-ra kyle-centric, there is suicide so tread lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertimesunflower/pseuds/summertimesunflower
Summary: Kyle loves sunflowers **suicide warning***
Relationships: Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

"You know... I heard the guards on watch talking about what it is like beyond the Fright Camp..." Kyle began, a look of inquisitiveness crossing his features.

Lonnie casted him a questioning glance before continuing the seemingly never-ending staring contest between her and the ceiling.

"The skies are blue, can you imagine that? A clean blue? And the grass is so green and the air is so fresh..." Kyle sighed happily at the image, hazel eyes shutting in a wistful sense.

"I mean... I saw it before, but I never really got to enjoy it, with the war."

"Don't get any ideas, Catra would just love to hear you say that," Lonnie bitterly responded to his pining rambling. "The Horde offers everything we need, the other... delicacies is just a Rebellion's ruse- it isn't that great."

Again, Kyle sighed but not in a peaceful manner - this sigh was more worn and defeated. "Do you think I could ever see a sunflower? Or a blue sky?"

Lonnie snorted. "Don't get your hopes up."

——————

Kyle's hands trembled as he played with the flask he stole from Entrapta's lab - Deadly if ingested.

It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore- No one cares, Lonnie never did, Rogelio-

Rogelio.

Well, he would get over it right? Kyle wasn't something to dwell on anyways.

Expendable, right? That's what Lonnie said. It's not like she was wrong anyways, there was some sort of truth to her words.

Shakily bringing the vile up to his trembling lips, stray tears came down his cheeks.

_Forgive me... I'm just so tired. All I want is to sleep. Whether I wake up or not... Well, that's not up to me to decide._

An empty smile made it to Kyle's lips before he tilted the vile forward and drained it.

Seconds ticked, minutes passed, and only minor symptoms began to surface. Was it truly the poison or was it his anxiety making his stomach stir?

Kyle lightly rested a hand on his belly before stumbling into the bathroom.

The more Kyle dwelled on the thought, a cloud seemed to be lifted from his mind.

The hope that he had shoved to the deepest corners of his brain has began to resurface-

The hope that the poison wouldn't work.

That hope, soon turned into a burning regret that Kyle began to feel in his stomach or chest.

Oh. His chest and stomach was actually burning...

A stream of vomit erupted in his mouth and into the toilet.

Maybe that's it, Kyle feebly prayed, laying down against the cold floor of the bathroom. (feeling under to the point he didn't even care about the unhygienic state of the bathroom.)

The cold tile against his cheek was welcoming to his burning body.

He just needed sleep- sleep- that's all he needed...

Another spout of vomiting came to Kyle and this time- it didn't stop. And this time, it wasn't chunks of his meal that he spat out.

Pink foam came from his mouth. And the pain he felt before, didn't compare to the pain he felt at that time.

Kyle's eyes widened at the smearing colours that appeared in his vision like a muddled rainbow.

He was really dying.

Kyle squinted- it was becoming difficult to keep them open... Maybe it would be easier to keep them closed? Yeah. Maybe.

Maybe he could see the sunflowers one last time and actually have the chance to appreciate their beauty.

A far-fetched hope- Kyle knew he wasn't walking away from this... but he was happy. At peace.

And terrified at the same time.

Kyle's eyes slowly fluttered closed and they remained shut.

The only movement in the still bathroom was the stuttering movement of Kyle's chest moving up and down- and that too, after a few breaths, stilled to a final halt.

—-

Sobs echoed in the bathroom - Lonnie begged and pleaded for Kyle to stir, for Kyle to open his eyes.

The smaller male remained still, eyes gently shut, lips a pale blue, and skin a pasty white.

Against his staunch white skin, a thin line of blood dribbled down from his chin.

Rogelio has pushed Lonnie to the side as she simply watched, hands gripped tightly in fists.

Rogelio placed his head over Kyle's chest for a few moment before pulling away with his eyes wide.

At such a response, Lonnie screamed and lunged forward. "No, no, no-! Kyle open your eyes!!"

Rogelio could only stand in silence, body trembling with silent sobs which soon became louder and louder.

After a few quiet sobs, Lonnie whispered, "You can't be dead... Not you Kyle- Please... Wake up..."

Rogelio roared in anguish, scooping Kyle's limp and lifeless body into his arms.


	2. Grey Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter?... 😳🤭 listen i’m big stupid and forgot the password to this account... but i’m back, teehee

Lonnie felt her hands shake in anger. Of course Catra was as heartless as ever- could she at least show the slightest bit of remorse? Sympathy?

Catra’s cold gaze focused on the battle plans, not daring to meet Lonnie’s accusing gaze.

Oh Lonnie, you were always so harsh. So bitter.

Catra turned, eyes narrowed a bit at the aggressive stance Lonnie was in. However, Catra was not concerned. 

Lonnie wouldn’t dare lay a hand upon her. 

It wasn’t easy for Catra to ignore the pained and anguished look upon Lonnie’s face- But this was war. Death was a necessity in war, even sui-

Catra swallowed down the saliva that acted as a sticky nectar that only served to suffocate her.

Finally, Catra found the energy to speak, “This is war. If you think death doesn’t happen under these circumstances, I should strip you of your rank.” She sneered, once again turning away, only for her gaze to painfully land on the all to familiar picture frame that was placed face down.

The Force Captain could hear the appalled pitch in Lonnie’s words, even without the careful gaze being on her. She was angered. “He- Kyle was our friend! He was family, and you don’t even care! You never did care!”

Lonnie shouted, eyes wide as the enraged teen stepped forward. 

“Power changed you, Catra- And it didn’t change you for the best. You’re a tyrant!” Lonnie snarled, hands shakily tightened into a fist as the last few words that came from her were choked. Strangled with many emotions of anguish and anger clouding then. 

“He’s gone because of you and the brutal torture you insist on putting us all through!” Lonnie finished weakly, shoulders slumping as the faucet switched on, causing a new stream of tears to flow.

_ Kyle’s smile, his nervous slouched figure, him annoyingly chiming into a conversation- _

All bloodied and gone, left behind in the filthy bathroom and the poison that brutally stole his life away without hesitation.

Catra’s shoulders tensed as she twirled around, claws extended, “Kyle died because he was  _ weak _ . That’s what happens in wars, Lonnie.” She spat out, ignoring the pang at seeing Lonnie’s pained look.

Lonnie could only gaze at Catra in fury. Before Lonnie could do anything regrettable, she stormed out of the room, leaving Catra behind.

_ Like Catra wasn’t already used to that. _

She slowly slumped into a seat, shakily picking up the cracked frame that was herself, Adora, Rogelio, Lonnie, and-

_ Kyle. Oh God, Kyle. _

Catra’s hands trembled before she tensed up at the sight of wet spots on the once pristine and clean glass.

_ Was she crying? No. She hadn’t cried since… _

Was she really too hard on them? … What a foolish question to ask.

Memories flashed behind her eyes, making it hard to breathe.

Suffocating thoughts and reminders of her constantly poking and prodding at Kyle- the worst part of all, other Horde members would partake in teasing and ridiculing him.

The dreadful guilt would always be on her chest- Kyle’s dead and lifeless body will always be a reminder of how she failed. 

The deceased body that was now buried in the Whispering Woods, the best place she could think of. She hoped it was enough.

There was no way she could even think of cremating his body and just let it rot like many of the other soldiers had- Kyle used to be her friend.

_ Used to be…  _

Walking in, seeing Lonnie and Rogelio hunched over in anguish, seeing Kyle’s pale and bloodied body in his own vomit, will remain etched in her memory.

Catra bitterly laughed at the tears dripping down her face, how they themself felt like acid. “You’re really a twerp, just giving up like that.”

She chuckled again, pitifully as she spoke to the empty room, “We could have listened, maybe even helped you. But you didn’t  _ fucking care _ , you didn’t  _ fucking care about who you left behind and how it would hurt others!”  _ Catra shouted, gripping her hair as her throat tightened.

The lie burned on her tongue-  _ Or was it the fact her razor sharp canines pierced her tongue? _ No matter, Catra knew no one listened to Kyle. Whatever the blonde had to say- It was shrugged off and prodded and joked at. 

Catra gripped her knees as she dug her knife-like nails into her arms, a guttural scream of anger coming from her.  _ I could have done something, anything- I could have cut down on the ridicule but I- _

They weren’t even that close but at one time they all were- Friends,  _ family- _ What happened to that?... Why did they think it was okay to leave Kyle behind because he was smaller- 

_ Now he was gone, Catra couldn’t bring him back and fix things…  _

No matter what, Kyle always was there for the others. He would go out of his way to prove himself worthy but it would always be futile in everyone’s eyes.

His kindness would always be repaid with sneers and ridicules-

How could she ignore those pained and saddened looks? Why wasn’t she aware that he started skipping meals and was more clumsy than usual?

_ “Kyle, do better!” _

_ “Jesus, Kyle, you really can’t do anything right.” _

_ “Dude, seriously? Why do we even still keep him alive? He’s just another burden we must bear.” _

All Kyle would offer was a weak smile, sometimes a sheepish laugh in return.

The real question was, how much anguish and sorrow was behind those laughs and smiles?  _ Why did they treat Kyle less than the rest? _

So many questions rushed through Catra’s mind and the haunting fact is that they would all remain unanswered. 

It pissed her off the way they had to learn was through Kyle’s death. They didn’t even have the chance to better themselves and maybe even help Kyle heal.

It didn’t matter. They wouldn’t have listened; much like they ignored him many other times. It wouldn’t have been any different.

_ Kyle was the one to die but she paid for it. _


End file.
